Teen Heroes ReAnimated
by SParkie96
Summary: A redone of my original story. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: We Are Heroes

**Teen Heroes Re-Animated **

**I decided to re-write and remix my original story "Teen Heroes". If you want to read the original, go to my profile, click and read! Enjoy the story. The Teen Heroes list is also on my profile, so I don't have to repeat the whole entire list of Heroes. That's just exhausting.**

**Disclaimer: I own only J.C. Blaze age 15, Keith Buggey age 14, Cameron Cleaningfield age 15, Jack Dublin age 14, Lexi Greywell age 14, Candi Krouger age 16, Sami Parker age 14, pets, and Alice Wonders, age 15. The rest are owned by Disney, 4kidsTv, Nickelodeon, Cartoonnetwork, Marvel, and DC or any companies I missed. Sami has brown hair with white streaks and sky blue eyes instead of the original coloration in the original story. **

**Rated T for Language, humor, and violence**

**Warning: No Mary Suing, flaming, and hurtful insults will be accepted. Constructive Critics are welcomed. Reader discretion is advised. **

**Chapter One: We are the Heroes**

Middleton High School, an academic learning environment. A happy place full of friends and associates. Brothers, Sisters, and relatives stand side-by-side, cheer and fun flowing through the hallways of its faithful grand building. The school sat on top of a hill, the peach colored sun just beginning to rise on a beautiful Spring morning. Only few vehicles of the students and staff sat out in front of the school, waiting for it to open its doors. There was a breeze through the silent setting. Two cars and a motorcycle sat in the student parking lot, parked behind the trees and shrubs planted in the cedar chip. Slight snoring could be heard from the purple-magenta 2008 Volkswagen. If you looked in the Volkswagen, you could see Ron Stoppable, age fourteen, snoring in the passenger seat, Kim Possible, 14, reading a magazine in the driver's seat, Monique Gomez, also 14, staring out the window, and 11 year olds, Jim and Tim Possible playing video games on their Nintendo DSI's.

In the red 2009 Ford Mustang next to the volkswagon sat 18 year olds Tru Days/Parker in the front seat, sleeping without a single sound, and Gwen Stacey/Brock in the passenger seat reading a "Science Monthly". In the back seat was 14 year old Jack Dublin and 11 year old Ben Tennyson/Parker next to 12 year old Gwen Tennyson.

On the black and silver 2009 Hiyabusa motorcycle was 14 year old Sami Parker, who looked at her cell phone's clock impatiently through her sunglasses. She glared over to her red headed best friend,

"Kim? Can I ask you something?" Sami asked.

"Yeah?" Kim replied, looking up from her magazine.

"Why did we come to school at 6:45 am when it doesn't even start until two hours later?" Sami wondered. Kim snorted in response.

"For good parking spots. Duh!" the red head said.

"Why? What's wrong with just coming here a half hour later? We would still get good spots." Sami said.

"Because I like this spot." Kim said.

Sami's lip twitched. This discussion was going no where. She sighed and shook her head.

"KP? Are you comprehending what I am saying to you? At all?" the shorter teen asked.

Kim looked at her with a blank stare. She shrugged, "I know exactly what you're saying, Sam. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"In other words, I have no clue what you're trying to say."

Sami slapped her forehead and shook her head in disbelief. Her friend could be such a blond. Or just straight up stupid.

"Kim. You are an idiot. Just a plain Jane idiot. That's all I have to say to you." Sami said. There was silence in the group. Then, Kim broke into a fit of laughs.

Sami rose an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Kim shook her head, her laughter dying down to giggles, "You know how many times you've said that exact line?" It was Sami's turn to stare.

"You've said it sooo many times, that it stopped being an insult four years ago. And we've been best friends for, like, ever." Kim giggled. Sami wrinkled her nose in confusion. This made Kim laugh more.

Sami glared, "Now, what?"

"You're so cute when you do that." The red-head giggled. Sami sighed for the millionth time that morning. She muttered a "Whatever" and went back to staring at the empty parking lot. This is going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

7:30 rolled around slowly as the other students piled into the parking lot. They either arrived on the buses, by parent, by walking, or by driving themselves. One bus, however, didn't seem to belong with the other Middleton High School buses. This one was from a completely different school district. As it pulled up to the side of the school, the words on the side of the bus read, "Addingtown School District". It looked to be a bus for tours of Middleton High. Students from other school districts would take a tour of Middleton to decide of which group of students would be enrolled into Middleton. Unfortunately, the Middleton Students hated the Addingtown students.

For years, the two schools have been bitter enemies in every school sport the schools had to offer. From the Track Meets, to the Golf Courses. From football, to Swim Meets. You name it, the schools played it. Another reason the schools hated one another was because of cockiness and super beings. Addingtown is a completely all human school. No one there had super powers. AT ALL. Middleton on the other hand was only 33% human while the rest had some type of super-powered ability. And most of the super-powered population in the school played on the sports team. Back on track, the students of Addingtown High School rushed out of their bus, eager to enter the enemy territory.

"Dude, I can't believe we get to actually talk to Middleton Students, face-to-face." a student, Cameron Cleaningfield said to his friend and fellow student Keith Buggey.

"I know right. Well, you know, without them trying to trounce us in any sport." Keith pointed out.

"I still remember when Brick Flag tackled me in football. I can still feel the pain from his metallic arm." Cameron said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I still remember when Sami Parker had me pinned in kick boxing." Keith said.

"That was hilarious." Cameron said.

"That hurt!" Keith complained. There was a loud explosion from the school science lab. All the Addingtown students screamed in fear, crouching to the ground to dodge falling pieces of the building. A large piece flew and a loud smashing noise was heard. In the parking lot came a loud and angry, "WHAT THE HELL?". The Addingtown looked to the parking lot as an angry Red-headed girl with jade green eyes marched into the building with a snickering blue-eyed white and brown brunette tailing behind her, almost on the verge of laughter.

"Dude, is that-"Cameron started, pointing towards the brunette.

"Yea, boy." Keith said with a smile.

"Sami Parker." the boys said in unison.

* * *

"KP," Sami started, attempting to hold back her laughter, "you should have seen your face when the roof came crashing down on your piece of crap car! Literally!"

Kim huffed as she and Sami were walking down the hall towards the Science Lab 227. Kim kept muttering "I freaking hate Science Geeks" over and over to herself. Sami finally broke down into loud laughs as she fell to her knees, clutching her sides in pain as she laughed her rear off. Never in her life had she seen Kim so peeved by the Science Committee. This was hilarious.

"This happened one too many times with these tards!" Kim hollered. Sami got off the floor and ran after her, still laughing painfully.

"This is still so funny!" Sami laughed, trying to keep up with her steamed friend.

"Shut the duck up, Sami! It was not!" Kim hollered.

"So, was!" Sami yelled. A football came flying towards her, but luckily, her senses made her dodge it. It had the Addingtown insignia.

Sami picked up the football and yelled, "Alright, which one of you fuckers threw this?" The Addingtown students went dead silent. A football player shackily put up his hand. Sami threw the ball and it hit him in the privates. He crumpled to the ground.

"Anyone else want to be a smart ass?" Sami asked. The crowd remained quiet.

"Didn't think so." Sami yelled. Walking away, another student murmered, "She's a lot shorter in person." Sami only flipped them off as she caught up to Kim.

"You didn't have to hit that kid, you know." Kim said.

"What are you. my mom? He pissed me off, Kim. You know I don't tolerate assholes that do that." Sami replied.

"What makes the situation worse is that it was an Addingtown student." Kim said, finally reaching the science lab.

"Typical." Sami replied.

* * *

**End of Chapter one. If you want to read my crappy original, it's in the stories part. Reviews and fav if you want. **


	2. Chapter 2: OMG Kill Me now

**Teen Heroes Re-Animated **

**I decided to re-write and remix my original story "Teen Heroes". If you want to read the original, go to my profile, click and read! Enjoy the story. The Teen Heroes list is also on my profile, so I don't have to repeat the whole entire list of Heroes. That's just exhausting.**

**Disclaimer: I own only J.C. Blaze age 15, Keith Buggey age 14, Cameron Clearie, I apologize but that is his real name, age 15, Jack Dublin age 14, Lexi Greywell age 14, Candi Krouger age 16, Sami Parker age 14, pets, and Alice Wonders, age 15. I also own the Addingtown Students. The rest are owned by Disney, 4kidsTv, Nickelodeon, Cartoonnetwork, Marvel, and DC or any companies I missed. Sami has brown hair with white streaks and sky blue eyes instead of the original coloration in the original story. Justin Bieber is Justin Stark and Jaden Smith is Jaden James, Rodney "Rhoody" James son. **

**Rated T for Language, humor, and violence**

**Warning: No Mary Suing, flaming, and hurtful insults will be accepted. Constructive Critics are welcomed. Reader discretion is advised. **

**Chapter Two: OMG Kill Me Now**

Kim marched into the principal's office and slammed her car keys on her desk. Principal Ishyama turned in her chair, a little surprised by Kim's actions. Sami awaited quietly in the little waiting area in front of Secretary Mrs. Larmour's desk.

"What's up, Nancy?" Sami asked. Mrs. Larmour gave her a shush motion and a stern, 'It is not very polite to call teachers by their first name.' Sami rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a whatever notion. Kim's rantings and hollers could be heard on the other side of Ishyama's door. Sami couldn't help but chuckle. For some reason, pissed off people made her laugh. Kim's voice finally died down after fifteen minutes and the soothing voice of the principal was heard. After a few more minutes, Kim exited the office and explained to Sami what the principal had told her. The brunnette nodded and got up to leave.

"See ya, Nance." Sami said.

"That's rude, Miss Parker." Mrs. Larmour called.

Sami reappeared in front of the door and said, "I've been in the office too much to care anymore."

Mrs. Larmour shook her head and said a stern, "Get to class."

"School technically didn't start yet."

"Go."

Sami laughed as she walked along side Kim once again, "So Ishyama said that the school would actually pay for any damages done to your car?" Sami asked in disbelief. Kim nodded as she stopped in the bathroom to check her appearence. Sami sat on one of the sinks and decided to strike up a conversation, "Did you see 'Robo-Clowns from Outerspace 2, Attack of the Cotton Candy Tents'? Or did Ron drag you to see 'Revenge of the Bricks' again?" Kim snorted, "Revenge of the Bricks, duh. Wait, how did they let you into the theatres this time? We got kicked out of Paranormal Activity and they told us not to come back." Kim wondered.

_-Flashback-_

_Sami and Kim are sitting in the back of the dark and crowded movie theater. Everyone was screaming and Sami was either laughing or making jokes about it. _

_"Hey, if we get lucky, maybe the ghost will eat her and save us an hour of our lives. Am I right?" Sami called. _

_"I'm with ya on that, girlfriend!" Tucker Foley yelled. _

_"Yo, what's up, Tuck?" Sami called as she stood up. _

_"Not much. Stuck watching this crappy movie with Valerie." Tucker called. _

_"Watch it, Foley!" Valerie said throwing her drink at Tucker's feet. _

_Everyone realized that the movie did kinda suck and procedded to exit out of the theater. Kim slapped her forehead and threw away her popcorn. _

_"Next time, I pick the movie." Sami said as they left. _

_-End Flashback-_

"We didn't get kicked out. We left because the movie was so obviously fake. I mean seriously, what real event movie has an alternate ending? What do they do, tell the guy to get his organs out of his possessed girlfriends mouth and this time kill her? Come on." Sami said. Kim couldn't help but laugh. Sure, Sami was mature and had a serious type of humor, but she had her funny moments. Sami leaped off the sink and the two girls left the building, awaiting for school to start.

When they reached the front doors, the Addingtown bus was unloading and some of the students went over to start fights with the Middleton students. An Addingtown student, Ed Gruber, tried to steal Sami's Hiyabusa. He was immediately attacked by J.C. Blaze, her cousin and her other cousin, Justin Stark. Justin ripped the kid off while J.C. threw Ed away from them. Besides Ed, there were about three or four other Addingtown students hanging out by the Teen Heroes side of the parking lot, but they didn't seem to be causing any harm or theft. The four were girls and they all hung out near where Kim's damaged vehicle was. Sami and Kim approached the small clique, who turned their attention to the two girls.

The first one had blondish brown hair with red and black streaks. She mostly wore black and red and her belt buckle had the X-Men X on it. She also wore black glasses that covered her yellowish colored eyes. Her name tag said, "Maddi Wagner."

The second one had greyish brown hair that was cut to her shoulders. She also wore glasses that had purple frames. Her eyes appeared to be brown. She had a grey sweatshirt that covered an aqua t-shirt, a jeaned skirt with blue leggings and brown cowboy boots. Her name tag read, "Reggie Morrison."

The third was a blonde who had brown tips on her hair. She wore a pin on rose in her hair and wore a blue plaid shirt with a pink scarf and black shorts with black Adidas slides. She had reddish hazel eyes, which appeared suspecious to Kim. Her name tag read, "Alana Marie Jones."

The last girl was definitely different from the girls around her. She had black hair with curls that pooled down to her lower back. Her eyes just appeared to be brown as well, but hers had a pink tint to them. She wore a pink halter top that cut-off at her stomach. She wore daisy duke type of shorts that were white and she had white high heeled sandals. She had silver bracelets on one wrist and a diamond pink studded watch on the other. She wore a pendent that was just a pink jewel. Her nails painted a dark pink, the same as her lips and eye shadow. Huge heart shaped earrings and a heart anklet. Kim said she looked like a goddess from that mythology book. This girl's name tag read, "Silvia Love." Her brownish pink eyes watched Sami's every movement.

"Hi," Silvia said seductively, holding out a hand to Kim, "I'm Silvia, but you could call me, Silv or Silvy."

"Okay, I'm Kim and this is my best friend, Sami." Kim said, returning the hand shake. Silvia grasped Sami's hand and kissed the top of it.

"Pleasure to meet you." Silvia said, winking at Sami, who ripped her hand away from Silvia.

"Yea, great." Sami said, glaring at the girl. Silvia smirked as she and Alana left in another direction. Maddi and Reggie looked at Sami and Kim.

"So, what's your names?" Kim asked. Maddi smiled and waved,

"I'm Maddi, obviously," Maddi said, motioning to her name tag, "and this is my friend, Reggie." Regg smiled and waved also.

"Interesting. Hey Mad, are you actually apart of the X-Men, by any chance?" Sami asked. Maddi smiled bigger and nodded.

"Yea! My dad's the best, well, Reggie's dad and my god dad that is. My real father went missing a few years back. Do you know him? His name was Nightcrawler." Maddi asked.

'Oh.' Sami thought. Her expression became sullen. She knew Nightcrawler and so did her dad. Back when she was put in witness protection, she was taken along with her father, to a factory that totured people with "Suspected Mutant Abilities or SMA." Sami, her father, and the rest of her family and friends made it out, but only half of the X-Men didn't. During the almost Mutant Holocaust, Nightcrawler lost his life. Sami returned back from her thoughts as she looked at Maddi and Regg.

Sami nodded, giving a small smile, "Yea. I knew him."

Maddi looked happy, "Awesome! Do you know Reggie's dad, Wolverine?" Again, Sami nodded.

"Cool. Hey, your dad's Spider-Man, right?" Reggie asked. Sami nodded once again. Reggie smiled.

"You look a lot taller on TV." a voice called. Sami and Kim turned to see Keith Buggey and Cameron Clearie.

Keith had blonde hair and brown eyes with an Addingtown football jersey and white shorts. He also had braces. Cameron had black hair with brown eyes also wearing a football jersey and white shorts. They both stood about 5 foot 9 inches. Keith looked about fourteen and Cameron looked about fifteen.

"Gee, thanks." Sami said. She was still a bit shorter than the two Addingtown girls, but she was way shorter compared to the two guys.

"You know, you could pass for a twelve year old. But you look seventeen. How old are you?" Keith asked, patting Sami on the head. She glared and punched him in the gut and grabbed the front of his shirt, making him about eye level with her.

"Listen, bub. I don't appreciate guys who make fun of my height, and if you remember correctly, I already kicked your ass in kick-boxing. Don't make me kick your ass in school too. And f.y.i. if you're gonna greet me again, don't ever pat me on the head, ass." Sami said and let Keith fall to the ground.

"Dude." Cameron whispered.

Maddi and Reggie burst out laughing on the spot. Kim shrugged and watched as the group of new kids left. Jack Dublin and Ron Stoppable jogged over. The rest of the Teen Heroes stayed and continued to chat. Jack gave Sami and Kim hugs before thinking about what he was going to say. Ron sat there, staring into space randomly. Kim and Sami were struck with awkward silence as they waited for Jack to figure out what he was going to say. Sami looked at her communicator wrist watch and then she looked back at Jack,

"Any day now, Jay." Sami reminded. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he realized that's not what he wanted to say. Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley snuck up behind the group, Danny put his hands over Sami's eyes while Tuck did the same for Kim.

"Guess who?" Danny asked.

"Um, cold hands, pale skin, scrawny yet semi muscular arms. Unsteady heart beat. Danny?" Sami asked.

"Darn." Danny chuckled giving her a hug from behind.

"Is it Reggie Jackson?" Kim asked, smiling. Tucker looked confused.

"No."

"Is it Chris Rock?"

"No."

"Is it Jackie Chan?"

"What? No! It's me, woman! How hard is it?" Tucker asked as he took his hands off Kim's eyes. She laughed. Sam hugged Jack and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Danny, you might want to stop hugging Sami. You're going to make her boyfriend jealous." Kim said as she pointed to a sixteen year old on a red motorcycle. The rider took off his helmet and underneath revealed Robin aka Dick Grayson. He wore jeans and his usual boots with a blue t-shirt dress shirt. He still wore his mask and his usual spikey hair. He walked over and hugged Sami.

"Hello, shorty. What's with the bus?" Robin asked, putting Sami back down as she glared at the semi insulting pet name.

"Addingtown." Kim, Jack, Ron, and Sami said in unison.

"What is the school nuts? They know we hate them so what's the point of them coming here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but someone's gay for Sami." Kim said. Sami glared and Robin looked at Kim.

"What?" the boy wonder asked.

"You heard me. The girl kissed Sami's hand and winked." Kim said.

"Are you sure she wasn't kidding around?" Danny asked.

"I would like to see some girl on girl action." Tucker said. Everyone glared at him.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker, baby! Get over here and give Trixie some sugar!" Trixie Carter called.

"Coming, Sweet Thang!" Tucker said as he jogged over to his girlfriend. After a few moments, Jake Long, Spud, and Rose walked over to Sami's group.

"Sorry, they were getting weird." Jake said.

"They look it." Danny said.

"It's love, that's the way it is." Spud said with a shrug.

"Speaking of it, anyone seen my little bro?" Sami wondered. Everyone shrugged.

"SP, I think he's somewhere near Justin and Jaden." Ron guessed.

"Ah, yes, the two nimrods." Sami sighed.

"Anyone seen Violet, Betty, or June? I didn't see their siblings' vehicles." Sam asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"I think June said she wasn't feeling too hot when she texted me this morning." Sami said.

"Was that before or after she fought the demon?" Jack asked.

"I dunno." Sami shrugged.

"We have a half day!" Sami's cousin, Candi and her other cousin Lillith screamed.

"Really!" Everyone said sarcastically.

"Well sor-ray if I had just found out this morning!" Candi glared and stuck her tongue out. Lillith rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You know what I just realized?" Spud asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Sami's family, mostly the younger people, have different color hair." Spud said.

"Everyone does." Kim pointed out.

"No, I think he means they have multi-colored hair." Robin pointed out.

"Oh, like Sami and Ben have brown hair with white streaks, Sam has black hair with patches of grey, Candi has blonde hair with pink streaks, Lillith has black hair with purple waves, J.C. has brown spikey hair with red tips and Justin has brown hair with a patches of lighter brown hair, and Alice has blonde hair with blue streaks." Danny realized.

"It's genetics. What can I say?" Sami shrugged with a smile.

"Alice isn't related though." Kim said,

"Oh, well, it's still cool." Danny said.

The teens continued to chit chat about random things when the bell rang, stating that school had began. Everyone went and made sure their doors on their vehicles were secured or locked. Except for Kim, which still made Sami laugh when she remembered what had happened to KP's car. This also caused Sam to laugh as well. They all went inside and to their lockers to get their backpacks. All heading to homeroom and staring at the clock, counting down the minutes until they could leave at twelve o'clock.

* * *

**End chapter two! Hope you liked it! Review and/or fav plez. I'll update soon! Remember, the plot is completely different from original story. Thanx! ;)**


End file.
